Verzeih mir! Ich werde sündigen
by Soraja
Summary: OneShot! Was passiert wenn sich eine Person endlich an seinem Peiniger rächen kann? Bitte nicht vom Summary abschrecken lassen, kann so etwas nicht schreiben. R&R pls!


_** Verzeih mir… Ich werde sündigen** _

Ja was soll ich sagen? Das ist seit Jahren mal wieder eine Fanfiction von mir. Da ich schnell die Lust am schreiben verliere habe ich mich diesmal für einen Oneshot entschieden. Ich denke damit tu ich uns allen ein gefallen. g Ich bring endlich mal was zu ende und ihr müsst nicht so viel von mir ertragen.

Hmm die Story wurde nicht Beta gelesen und ich übersehe Fehler und so was sehr gerne, also bitte beschwert euch nicht über die Ausdrucksweise oder die Schreibfehler. Ich weiß das ich damit meine Probleme habe

Hmm okay was ich schreibe mag vielleicht im wirklichen Leben nicht aufgehen, ich weiß es nicht… Ich habe es noch nie ausprobiert und werde es auch nicht. Aber das es nur eine Geschichte ist mir alles erlaubt, auch unmögliches möglich zu machen, sollte den das was ich geschrieben habe unmöglich sein ;-) Ihr wisst schon was ich meine

**Teil:** Oneshot!!

**Autor:** Soraja

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Hauptperson:** wird nicht verraten g

**Disclaimer:** Gehört alles J.K.Rowling, Ähnlichkeiten zu anderen Geschichten sind nicht beabsichtigt, sollten welche auftreten, Ich bekomme leider kein Geld dafür und wie überall ist nur die Story meine.

**Pairing:** ?/?

**Warnung**: Rache

Leise vielen die Wassertropfen zu Boden, ihr Flug wurde lediglich von ein paar einzelnen Blättern, die trostlos und einsam an einem leblosen Kastanienbaum hingen, abgefangen.

Leise perlten sie von den Blättern ab und fielen gen Boden, oder sammeln sich in einem der großen Blätter, die sich fast schützend um die kleineren legten.

Der Mond schien lächelnd über diese friedliche Idylle und tauchte alles in ein seliges unberührtes weiß.

Die Wolken hatten sich um den Mond aufgerissen und rahmten diesen allmählich ein. Doch schien der Mond unbeirrt weiter, als wollte er sich nicht verdecken lassen. Als kämpfte er gegen die Trostlosigkeit der Wolken an.

Es war nichts los auf dieser kleinen Straße, die von einer Vielzahl von edlen Blockhäusern umrandet war. Sie alle ähnelten sich, sie hatten die gleiche Einfahrt, den gleichen Garten und sogar die gleiche Anzahl von Fenstern, die von ihrer matt gestrichenen Häuserwand in einem dunklem braun hervor stachen.

Keines der Häuser hebte sich ab, keines von ihnen schien auf irgendeine Art und Weise besonders zu sein. Keines der Häuser schien einzigartig zu sein.

Und es schien als wollten die Besitzer dieser Häuser genau das, monotone Gleichheit.

Eine Gleichheit wie sie in keiner anderen Straße zu finden war.

Die Stille wurde durch das Läuten einer Kirchturmuhr gestört, ja fast schon zerrissen.

Es schlug zur Geisterstunde.

Gewiss wer an Geister glaubte saß jetzt erschrocken im Bett, bereit für das schlimmste.

Doch niemand in dieser Straße glaubte an Geister.

Niemand glaubte an Übernatürliches.

Fast niemand..

So wurden in dieser Straße keine Geister geweckt.

Sie blieb ruhig, wartet geduldig das verstummen der Kirchturmuhr ab, um sich dann wieder in friedliches Schweigen zu hüllen.

Doch auch wenn es so schien, nicht jedes Haus in dieser Straße hielt sich an das Muster.

In einem Haus brannte Licht. Von außen war es kaum zu erkennen, da es nur schwach aus dem vernagelten Kellerfenster schien. Es war das einzige Haus das ein solches Fenster besaß, das einzige Haus in dem jetzt noch jemand wach war…

Auf dem Bett, wie sich die heruntergekommene Matratze im Keller schimpfte, lag eine zusammen gekrümmt wimmernde Gestalt. Sie hielt sich den Kopf, versuchte verzweifelt sich zu beruhigen. Versuchte nicht zu viel lärm zu machen. Wollte sie doch ihren Peiniger nicht wieder anlocken. Nur ein leises Fluchen nahm man von der Gestalt war.

Ihr Gesicht war blutig, ihre Lippe aufgeplatzt, die Haare waren durch Schweiß und Blut verklebt, die Sachen hingen leblos an dem dürren weißen Leib, allein die durch dringlichen Augen zeigten noch, das die Gestalt noch nicht aufgegeben hatte.

Das sie noch nicht bereit war, sich ihrem Schicksal hinzugeben.

Das sie noch nicht bereit war, zu Sterben.

Sie zeigten den noch ungebrochenen Willen zu leben, auch wenn dies Leiden bedeutete.

Die Glühbirne die Nackt von der Wand hing begann zu Flackern. Wie lange sie wohl schon ihren Dienst tat//Sie hing schon da, als man mich hier runter verbannte…// erinnerte sich träge die Gestalt.

Sein Körper begann wieder zu zittern, zu krampfen. Er versuchte aufzustehen. Es gelang ihm nicht. Sein Körper war noch zu schwach, hatte er doch erst vor einer Stunde endlich Ruhe gefunden.

Nach einiger zeit des Sammelns stand er schwankend von der Matratze auf und sah sich müde um.

Seine Augen brannten.

Sein Kopf dröhnte.

Er fuhr sich durch sein schwarzes Haar, blieb mit seinem langen schlanken Fingern an dem getrockneten Blut hängen und seufzte auf.

Ob er vor Schmerz seufzte oder aus einem anderen Grund, war nicht zu erkennen.

Die wievielte Nacht war es nun schon das er so aufwachte?

Das er erst spät, nach harter Arbeit, ins Bett kam?

Das er mit der Gewissheit ins Bett ging, nicht lang allein zu bleiben?

Das er wach da lag und wartete bis der Mann kam, der ihn so zurichtete?

Er sah aus dem Fenster, sah durch einen Spalt der noch frei war, zum Mond.

Langsam ging er auf das Fenster zu.

Sein ganzer Körper schrie vor Schmerz. Doch es schien ihm nichts mehr aus zu machen.

Ein Blutrinsal bildete sich an einer offenen Wunde, an seinem blassen verschrammten Rücken. Die Wunde war frisch, gerade erst vor ein paar Stunden durch einen Wutausbruch seines Versklavers gezeugt worden und lachte nun hämisch mit den anderen Wunden, von dem geschunden Leib.

Die Gestalt setzte zum Sprechen an, stoppte dann und sah zum Boden.

Fast beschämt wirkte diese Geste.

Er schien mit sich zu ringen und sah dann erneut auf.

„Er hat einen Fehler begannen…" es kam nur schwach über die Lippen des jungen Mannes auf denen sich wenige Sekunden später ein überhebliche irres Lächeln bildete. „Er hat einen Fehler begangen… Er muss dafür bestraft werden… Man begeht in unserer Familie keine Fehler…" Der Körper des Mannes bebte, ein leises Lachen entfloh seiner ausgetrockneten Lunge. In seinem Blick hatte sich etwas verändert. Es war nicht mehr der Wille zu Überleben zu sehen, sondern nur noch der Wille nach Rache. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich, sofern dies noch möglich war.

„Verzeih mir…" Er sah den Mond nun direkt an, als würde er zu ihm wie eine Person sprechen. „Ich werde sündigen!" Wieder entwich ihm ein leises irres Lachen. „Du wirst Stolz auf mich sein… Vater!" Das letzte Wort spuckte er fasst verächtlich aus. Ja er würde seinem Vater zeigen was er in all den Jahren von ihm gelernt hatte. Er würde ihm zeigen wie ER mit Fehlern umging.

Mit einem schiefen schmerzerfüllten Grinsen drehte er sich zur Kellertür. Sie war nicht abgeschlossen wie sonst. Sie war offen und das wusste er genau.

Sein Vater hatte vergessen sie in seinem volltrunkenen berauschten Zustand zu schließen.

Es war wohl heute nicht der Tag seine Vater gewesen, nicht mal einen hoch bekommen hatte er, als er ihn durch eine Vergewaltigung züchten wollte.

Der junge Mann schnaubte verächtlich „Schlappschwanz…".

Er hatte viel Zeit im Keller gehabt. Genug Zeit um Pläne zu schmieden. Um seine Rache genau vorzubereiten. Es gab vieles was er tun konnte. Vieles was effektiv war.

Doch kaum etwas was ihm die Befriedigung gab, wirklich Rache genommen zu haben.

Er hatte seine eigenen Vorstellungen wie seine Rache zustatten ging, eingeteilt alles in Phasen.

Nun die Erste Phase war erfolgreich absolviert. Die Tür war offen und sein Weg frei. Die zweite Phase würde ihm auch weniger Probleme bereiten.

Er schlich sich aus dem Keller, achtete auf jeden seiner Schritte. Sein Weg führte ihn in den Garten. Sein Blick ging über den englischen Rasen hinweg zu den ordentlich angelegten Blumenbeeten. Oh ja es hatte viel mühe gemacht sie so anzulegen. Er hatte wahrlich Schweiß und Blut dafür opfern müssen.

Ein kaltes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Der Garten würde nie wieder derselbe sein wenn er fertig war. Das Haus würde nicht wieder dasselbe sein und diese beschissene Straße erst recht nicht!

Aber er musste sich zurückhalten, er durfte seinen Plan nicht gefährden. Er atmete ein und aus, seine Lunge Rasselte leise dabei. Er sah kurz zum Mond hinauf, wusste das er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte, wusste dass er sie nicht mit Rumstehen vertrödeln durfte. Doch er wollte sich verabschieden, von dem was sein Leben so strafte.

Noch einmal sah er sich um und ging dann mit festem Schritt zu einer kleinen Holzhütte. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er fand was er suchte und sah wieder auf. Diesmal aber nicht zum Mond, der ihm bei seinem Vorgehen als treuer Partner zu begleiten schien. Nein diesmal direkt auf das Fenster hinter dem sein Peiniger friedlich schlief.

Hinter dem er noch friedlich schlief.

Wieder ein kaltes Lächeln. Phase Zwei war bald abgeschlossen.

Der nächste Weg führte ihn zur Garage in der er sich nur kurz umsehen musste. Wahrlich er kannte sich in diesem Haus zu gut aus, für seinen Geschmack.

Er nahm einen der hintersten Benzinkanister, wusste er doch das diese immer gefüllt waren. Mit einem weiteren Blick fand er auch eine Packung Streichhölzer. In diesem Moment dankte er seinem Vater für seine Pinglichkeit. Es machte ihm die ganze Sache, nun ja entschieden leichter. Er verteilte Benzin in der Garage, leerte den Kanister vollkommen, nach dem er das Garagentor aufgebrochen hatte so das es wie Einbruchspuren aussah.

Er sah sich um. Irgendwas fehlte noch, so konnte er die Gerade nicht lassen… Er legte einen Kanister so hin das es aussah er wäre von alleine ausgelaufen. Dann begann er leise Unruhe in die Ordnung zu bringen. Es durfte nichts schief gehen…

Mit einigen anderen Kanistern bewaffnet trat er wieder heraus.

Die Straße war Still, niemand ahnte etwas von seinen Machenschaften und das war auch gut so. So bemerkte auch niemand wie er begann den Garten und das Haus in Benzin zu ertränken. Lieber zu viel als zu wenig´, sagte sein Vater immer. Und so sollte es auch sein. Warum unnötig Risiken auf sich nehmen?

Es dauerte eine Weile bis er fertig war. Er sah sich um. Zu lange hatte diese Vorbereitung nach seiner Meinung gedauert. Jedoch war er stolz auf sich, das er nahe zu lautlos, dafür gesorgt hat dass das Haus beim kleinsten Funken schon in lodernen Flammen stand und das jeder Raum so aussah als sei er geplündert worden.

Der Plan war so verzwickt und so ausgereift in seinem Kopf, das einfach nichts schief gehen konnte. Seit seinem Sechsten Lebensjahr arbeitete er nun schon an diesem Plan. Und nach zehn Jahren hielt er ihn für ausgereift genug.

Es wurde Zeit das er sein Leben so lebte wie er es wollte.

Ohne dieses Haus.

Ohne diesen Mann.

Er hatte nicht mehr vor, jede Sommerferien in dieser Hölle verbringen zu müssen.

Fern ab von seinem geliebten blonden Engel.

Oh wie sehnte er sich danach in dessen stählernen grauen Augen sehen zu können, sich in seine Arme zu schmiegen und sich ihm hemmungslos hinzugeben.

Ja er wollte nur noch ihm gehören. Sein blonder Herr sollte der einzige bleiben der ihn unterwerfen darf. Der ihn schlagen oder misshandeln darf, wenn es ihm danach gelüstete, solange er es auch Liebe tat.

Und seine Liebe zu seinem blonden Gott war endlos.

Der Gedanke an die Freiheit und Zukunft mit seinem Geliebten ermutigte ihn noch mehr und schürte seinen Hass auf den friedlich schlummernden Feind nur noch mehr.

Es war Zeit für Phase drei.

Er sah auf die Stricke die er auf der Holzhütte geholt hatte. „Ja es wird Zeit…" Er ging die Treppen hoch zum Zimmer seines Vaters. Der Weg kam ihm so endlos vor. Viel länger als sonst. Gedanklich ging er alles noch mal durch. Hatte er auch nichts Vergessen? Selbst wen jetzt war es zu spät, er machte nun keinen Rückzieher mehr.

Lautlos öffnete er die Tür zu dem Schlafzimmer, sah zu der Gestalt im Bett. Sah wie sie mit seinem zufriedenen grinsend schlief.

Kurze Zweifel übermannten ihn, doch dann spürte er es wieder.

Den Schmerz.

Das Stechen im Rücken, das Ziehen an den Lenden, das Dröhnen seines Schädels.

Die Zweifel waren wie weggeflogen.

Sein Kopf war auf einmal unendlich klar.

Er wusste was es bedeutete diese dritte Phase zu erfüllen.

Er würde nicht ohne Brandwunden aus diesem Haus rauskommen das wusste er.

Doch er würde auch nicht in dem Haus sterben.

Er sah auf die Seile, dann zum Bett und Grinste süffisant.

Mit beeindruckender Schnelligkeit legte er Stricke um Hände und Füße. Band sie fest an das Bett. Er war überrascht dass sein Vater noch nicht erwacht war. Lag wohl an seinem Suff…

Doch dann regte er sich.

Ein letzter Strick war noch übrig…

Er sah zu seinem Peiniger.

Musterte ihn ein letztes Mal genau und legte ihm dann entschlossen den Strick um den Hals, er war lang genug so dass er beide Enden auf der jeweiligen Bettseite fest machen konnte.

Er schreckte fürchterlich zurück, sah auf die gefesselte Gestalt die nun erwachte.

Sah wie diese sich verwirrt umsah, wie sein Vater die Stricke bemerkte, wie er in Panik geriet und begann an den Seilen zu ziehen. Er sah zu wie sein Vater merkte das er sich damit die Luft abschnürte und nach eben dieser wie ein Fisch schnappte.

Sein Vater sah zu ihm. „Sohn… Mach… Mach mich los… sofort!".

Doch sein Sohn sah ihn weiter nur stumm an.

„Verfluchter Bastard mach mich sofort frei! Was denkst du dir eigentlich?" Doch wieder reagierte sein Sohn nicht. Nur ein irres Lächeln bildete sich auf den schmalen Lippen dieses Bastardes.

Seine Augen weiteten sich als er merkte, wozu sein Sohn im Stande war. „Serverus… Bitte… Mein Junge…."

Severus lächelte nur weiter. „Verzeih mir Vater…" Er zündete ein Streichholz an.

Sein Vater keuchte erschrocken. Er zog verzweifelt an den Stricken, erwürgte sich fast selbst in seiner Verzweiflung. „Nein! Nicht! Hör auf!"

„Es ist zu spät Vater… Fehler müssen bestraft werden.." mit diesen Worten lies er das Streichholz vor das Bett fallen. Der Raum stand sofort in flammen, doch Severus rührte sich nicht. Er sah zu wie sein Vater schrie und bettelte. Wie er wimmernd an den Stricken zog. Wie er ihn verfluchte und gleichzeitig zu überreden versuchte, ihn los zu machen.

Er genoss es seinen Vater so zu sehen. Genoss die Macht die er hatte. Genoss jeden verzweifelten Schrei, bis der Mond durch das Fenster fiel und auf ihn schien. Erst dann schreckte er auf und eilte aus dem Zimmer und aus dem Haus. Seine Haut brannte als er mit dem Feuer in Kontakt kam, als er selbst Feuer fing. Doch er schaffte es aus dem Haus, wälzte sich panisch im Gras und löschte damit das Feuer an seinem Körper.

Schreiend flehte er nach Hilfe. Weckte die ganze Nachbarschaft und brach die endlose Monotonie der Straße.

Oh ja es würde nie wieder so werden wie vorher…

Später stand in den Zeitungen, dass ein Einbrecher in das Haus der Snapes eingebrochen war. Man schrieb das es wohl einer der vielen Feinde war die sich Snape Senior gemacht hatte, damit begründete man auch die Grausamkeit mit der vorgegangen war.

Das der junge Severus trotz schwerer Verletzungen überlebte, galt als ein Wunder.

Dieser schwieg über die Erlebnisse im Haus, man sagte er hätte ein Trauma davon getragen.

Es wussten nur zwei Person das es kein Trauma war…

Und das waren Severus selbst und sein geliebter Lucius.

END

Okay ich bin am ende wohl wieder, recht schnell vorwärts gegangen… Und nicht mehr so detailliert auf alles eingegangen, als ich vielleicht sollte… Verzeiht mir das und meine Schreibfehler!! Gomen!

Ich würde mich über konstruktive Kritik freuen!


End file.
